Blog użytkownika:Bianca1di1Angelo/Wężowe Narodzenie
Jeśli szukacie osoby, która załatwi wam przyjemną, łagodną pobudkę, Sadie Kane nie jest odpowiednią osobą. Pamiętajcie, że was ostrzegałem. Och, teraz zaczynam gadać jak Percy Jackson. No dobrze, zacznijmy od początku. Tu Carter Kane. Tak się złożyło, że udało mi się przesłać jeszcze jedno nagranie dla was - z opowieścią świąteczną. Usiądźcie więc wygodnie i posłuchajcie. To wszystko było winą Sadie. Wczesnym rankiem wparowała do mojego pokoju i wylała mi na głowę wiadro wody. Ja naprawdę bym ją rozumiał, gdyby to był śmigus-dyngus, wiosna i ładna pogoda. Ale zimą?! Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia?! Kiedy już otrząsnąłem się z pierwszego szoku, Sadie pochyliła się nade mną. - Carter, wstawaj, dzisiaj święta! - zawołała. Oczy mi się lepiły. Jęknąłem. Spojrzałem na Sadie. Była już ubrana, a oczy miała szeroko otwarte i pełne ekscytacji. Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że jej umysł eksploduje od nadmiaru bożonarodzeniowego ADHD i wysadzi w powietrze cały Dom Życia. Na karmelowe włosy, w których połyskiwały czerwone pasemka, wcisnęła czapeczkę Świętego Mikołaja. - No, pospiesz się, ty kretynie! - pogoniła mnie. Ziewnąłem i się przeciągnąłem. - Daj spokój, Sadie. Jest wcześnie. Wywróciła oczami. - Wstawaj, bo zjemy ci wszystkie czekoladowe Mikołaje. No dobra... Ta groźba poskutkowała. Zerwałem się z łóżka. Sadie uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i wyszła. Ja już po chwili byłem ubrany i uczesany. Zszedłem na śniadanie. Magowie Domu Życia czuli już świąteczną atmosferę. W rogu stała choinka, przystrojona głównie na dwa kolory: czerwony i złoty. Na jej szczycie połyskiwała duża gwiazda, którą ostatnio kupił nam wujek Amos. Julian i Cleo zjedli już najwyraźniej kanapki i opychali się czekoladowymi Mikołajami. Cleo trzymała na kolanach książkę - czyżby to była Opowieść Wigilijna? - i czytała ją Julianowi, ale on wyglądał na bardziej zainteresowanego czekoladową figurką. Felix biegał za swoimi pingwinami w opasce z rogami renifera na głowie. Shelby siedziała na podłodze w zielonej czapce świątecznego elfa, bawiąc się pluszowym bałwankiem, podczas gdy Jaz jej pilnowała. Sadie, Walt, Leonid, Amos i Alyssa gawędzili o czymś, pochłaniając tacę pierniczków. No i była jeszcze jedna osoba, o której nijak nie mógłbym zapomnieć. Siedziała niedaleko Juliana i Cleo. Piła kakao w kubku z saniami Świętego Mikołaja ciągniętymi przez renifery. Jej czarne włosy opadały luźno na ramiona. Miała na sobie czarne dżinsy oraz świąteczny sweterek z cieniem renifera - złoty, podkreślający nietypowy kolor jej oczu. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy mnie zobaczyła - i był to najpiękniejszy uśmiech świata. - Cześć - powiedziała Ziya Rashid i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Już wstałeś? - Aha - potaknąłem i się do niej przysiadłem. Byliśmy już w komplecie. Wtedy wujek Amos podniósł się i objął nas wszystkim wzrokiem. Kiedy odchrząknął, wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Spokój zachowały nawet Shelby puściła maskotkę, a Sadie przestała miziać się do Walta. [Ej no, Sadie, ja tylko mówię, jak było! Miziałaś się, i to jak! Przestań mnie kopać!] - Skoro już wszyscy tu jesteśmy - powiedział Amos - to chciałbym oficjalnie życzyć wam wszystkim wesołych świąt, dzieci. - Tak, tak, nawzajem - burknął Julian i skrócił już trzeciego Mikołaja o głowę. Ziya się rozpromieniła. Naprawdę dawno nie widziałem jej tak wesołej. - Dziękujemy i nawzajem. Pingwin Felixa wskoczył na stół i porwał domek z piernika. - EJ! - wrzasnął Felix. - Chodź tu! I choć niemiło było patrzeć, jak piękny domek z piernika, ozdobiony perfekcyjnie lukrem, ginie w dziobie pingwina, po czym zostaje upuszczony na ziemię i się łamie, nic nie zepsuło mi humoru. Po śniadaniu wybrałem się do parku razem z Ziyą - rozumiecie, typowy, nowoczesny wypad nastolatków powozem zaprzężonym przez szurniętego gryfa, wołającego co chwilę: ŚWIIIR!!! Normalka. W każdym razie, spędziliśmy cudowne kilka godzin. Siedzieliśmy na ławce, w spokoju. Cleo dała nam tę książkę, którą czytała Julianowi - to faktycznie była'' Opowieść Wigilijna''. Doceniałem dobre intencje Cleo, ale nie zajrzeliśmy do lektury, bo by ją przysypały płatki śniegu. Obserwowaliśmy młodsze dzieciaki, które bawiły się w śniegu, lepiąc śnieżynki i bałwany. Horusie, siostra, bałwany! Nie mnie! Czy ty naprawdę widzisz jakieś podobieństwo między mną a bałwanem? (Cholera, Sadie mówi, że tak. Nieważne.) - Uwielbiam Boże Narodzenie - mruknęła Ziya. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Tak, ja też. Zwykle spędzałem je z tatą w podróży, ale kiedy byłem młodszy... - Sadie - dokończyła Ziya. - Opowiadała mi. Kolorowe ozdóbki na choinki, tak? Potaknąłem. - To musiało być urocze - stwierdziła magiczka. - Chłopiec z afro i mała blondynka klejący papierowe koszyczki. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że w rzeczywistości nie określiłbym tego mianem urocze, ponieważ kiedyś, kiedy przez przypadek zepsułem papierową bombkę Sadie, to ona wysmarowała mi twarz różową plakatową farbą i pchnęła mnie na choinkę. No ale... Dobra, poza tym było uroczo. - Ta - potaknąłem Ziyi. - Jasne. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilę. W końcu oboje stwierdziliśmy, że już czas wracać. Oczywiście, pojawił się problem. Zamierzałem właśnie wezwać z powrotem Świrusa, kiedy usłyszałem jakiś szumy w krzakach. Nieco dalej, w parku, bawiły się około pięcioletnie dzieci. Fakt, były pochłonięte zabawą, ale i tak wydawało mi się dziwne, że niczego nie zauważyły. Zamrugałem. Jest Wigilia, pomyślałem. Chyba dzisiaj bogowie i te wszystkie mitologiczne stworzenia powinny dać nam spokój, no nie? '' Ale wtedy zerknąłem na Ziyę. Ona też to usłyszała. Spojrzała na mnie przenikliwie. Białe śnieżynki w jej włosach w kolorze lukrecji połyskiwały. - Co to? - spytała, marszcząc brwi. I podeszła do pobliskiego krzaka. Przykucnęła i odsłoniła pokryte śniegiem gałęzie. A potem krzyknęła i odskoczyła, kiedy z zaśnieżonej kryjówki wypełzł wąż. Niestety, rozpoznawałem go - mamba czarna. I nie miałem pojęcia, co taki jadowity gad żyjący w Afryce robi w Ameryce, w Brooklynie. Jednak zanim którekolwiek z nas zdołało zareagować, ktoś podszedł nas z tyłu i objął ramionami. - Ojej, widzę, że odkryliście go! - zawołał kobiecy głos. Błyskawicznie z Ziyą odskoczyliśmy. Naszym oczom ukazała się wysoka kobieta o brzoskwiniowej cerze. Jej czarne lśniące włosy, zaplecione w koński ogon, oplatały ramiona niczym bicz. Przyglądała się nam zaskakująco jaskrawymi, zielonymi oczami, otwartymi tak szeroko, jakby przyjęła ostatnio zbyt dużą dawkę kofeiny. Miała pełne usta, pomalowane ciemnozieloną szminką, które co chwilę zwilżała językiem. Pomimo zimna miała na sobie jedynie zielony podkoszulek bez rękawów wpuszczony z przodu w czarne skórzane spodnie, przewiązane w talii ciemnym, szerokim paskiem. - Jak miło, że przyszliście w samą porę - rzekła nieznajoma. - I nawet znaleźliście moje maleństwo! Odruchowo się z Ziyą cofnęliśmy. - Eee, nie ma za co - wymamrotałem. - Do widzenia?... Ziya splotła palce z moimi. Prawie udało nam się uciec od zielonookiej kobiety. Ale ona krzyknęła: - Czekajcie! Och, ekstra - pomyślałem. - Zapowiada się świetny dzień. - Dlaczego chcecie już odchodzić? - zapytała smutno nieznajoma. - Możemy się razem świetnie pobawić. Ziya przyglądała się jej, jakby usiłując sobie coś przypomnieć. Usta miała mocno zaciśnięte i trwała w milczeniu. Uznałem, że ja się odezwę. - Eee, no, jest Wigilia... proszę pani. - Nie wiedziałem, jak mam nazywać tę dziwną kobietę. - I... um... Ona jednak parsknęła tylko śmiechem, po czym oblizała wargi. Jej język był zaskakująco długi. - Święta. Jak słodko. Myślę jednak, że powinniście spędzić je w jakiś lepszy sposób. Na przykład, wyświadczając mi przysługę. Przełknąłem ślinę. - Przysługę? - Och, to będzie drobnostka - zapewniła kobieta i machnęła ręką. - Wystarczy, że wasza dwójka... - Meretseger! - krzyknęła nagle Ziya. Zerknęliśmy na nią - ja ze zdumieniem, nieznajoma z satysfakcją. Oczy magiczki błyszczały, jakby dostała do rąk kartkówkę z matmy i zorientowała się, że jej punkty są źle policzone, więc dostanie lepszą ocenę. - Meres... Co? - spytałem. Ziya spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotę, po czym wzniosła ręce ku niebu. - Na bogów, Carter, jesteś nauczycielem''! Pamiętam, jak tłumaczyłeś to reszcie. Ona - wskazała na zielonooką kobietę - jest boginią węży. Miała jeszcze inne imię, brzmiące podobnie, ale nie pamiętam, jak dokładnie. Meretseger wyciągnęła zza pasa parę noży. Zaraz... mój mózg zaczął działać na najwyższych obrotach. Kiedy te noże się pojawiły? Byłem pewien, że wcześniej ich nie miała. No, ale w końcu to bogowie egipscy. Są zdolni do mnóstwa paranormalnych rzeczy, takich jak wyczarowywanie broni, a nawet upuszczenie kanapki tak, by spadła masłem do góry czy włożenie ładowarki do gniazdka po ciemku za pierwszym razem. - No, no - oznajmiła z uznaniem. - Brawo, nie ma co. To ja, Meretseger. Zmarszczyłem brwi. - Nie pamiętam, żebym uczył czegokolwiek o jakiejś patronce węży. Czego od nas chcesz? Bogini uśmiechnęła się. - Proszę jedynie o drobną przysługę, jak już ci mówiłam. Jest Wigilia, prawda? Fajnie byłoby mieć parę dobrych uczynków na koncie, Carterze Kane. - Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? Jej oczy rozbłysły. - Wiem o bardzo wielu rzeczach. Zdziwiłbyś się, chłopcze. Kiedy tak mi się przyglądała, czułem, że mój mózg zamienia się w watę cukrową. Wzrok miała tak manipulujący, że czułem, iż mógłbym zrobić wszystko, o co tylko by poprosiła. A jej uśmiech i te nieskazitelne, jaskrawo białe zęby... A potem Ziya ścisnęła moją dłoń mocniej. Ocknąłem się. - Nie słuchaj jej, Carter - powiedziała dziewczyna pewnym siebie głosem. - Jest podstępna. Chce wciągnąć nas w kłopoty. Meretseger zrobiła minę niewinniątka. - Daj spokój! Myślę, że masz na myśli, iż jestem neutralna. To prawda. Ale potrafię być milutka. I można mi zaufać. Prawda, Carterze? Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Cholera, znowu to uczucie! Pokiwałem głową jak w transie. - Carter! - krzyknęła Ziya, ciągnąc mnie na bok. A potem błyskawicznie sięgnęła do Duat, wyjęła swoją różdżkę i wypowiedziała zaklęcie, które odrzuciło boginię do tyłu. Meretseger upadła, a mabma czarna okrążyła ją, sycząc. - Uciekamy jak najszybciej! - zawołała Ziya. Nie protestowałem. Rzuciliśmy się biegiem. Chwilę później usłyszałem, jak Meretseger podnosi się, wypowiadając parę niecenzuralnych zwrotów w naszym kierunku, których nie zamierzam powtórzyć. Sadie, ty też nie możesz! Są święta, powinniśmy być wszyscy uprzejmi, kulturalni i w ogóle! Sądząc po krokach za nami, bogini nas goniła. Ziya zacisnęła zęby. - Masz jakiś plan? - spytałem ją. Jej złote oczy pojaśniały jeszcze bardziej z irytacji. - Już trochę wymyśliłam! Ostateczne starcie powinno należeć się tobie! - A jeśli będę dżentelmenem i ustąpię ci? - Carter! Westchnąłem. - Przepraszam. To może, yyy... Rozdzielamy się czy coś? Ziya skinęła głową. Rozbiegliśmy się w dwie strony, ale nasza przeciwniczka nie była idiotką - pobiegła za mną, a jej wąż popełzł do Ziyi. I, oczywiście, nikt nie zauważył dwójki nastolatków uciekających przed mambą czarną i kobietą w koszulce na ramiączkach w środku zimy. Zajrzałem w Duat i wyjąłem mój chepesz, po czym z błyskiem w oku spojrzałem na Meretseger. Bogini zmarszczyła jednak czoło i zacmokała. Była irytująco opanowana. - Daj spokój, Carterze. Już wyluzowałeś się na Boże Narodzenie, co? Wzięłam was z zaskoczenia. Poza tym, nie pragnę waszej śmierci. - Wcale! - zawołała Ziya, celując zaklęciami w węża. - Tylko poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, co? - Zamknij się, dziewczyno! - warknęła Meretseger, a następnie spojrzała znów na mnie. - Carterze, widzę, że ona ściąga cię na złą drogę. Chodź ze mną. Jesteście tylko parą dzieci w brooklyńskim parku. Niby jak mielibyście wziąć mnie z zaskoczenia? Mam swój spryt. Mówiła prawdę i bardzo trafiła w moje myśli. To trochę mnie irytowało, ale nie potrafiłem jej się oprzeć. Opuściłem chepesz. Usłyszałem krzyk protestu Ziyi, ale się nią nie przejmowałem. - O jaką przysługę mnie prosisz? Bogini uśmiechnęła się. - Mądry chłopak! Cóż, wystarczy tylko, że... To, co następnie się stało, wydarzyło się tak szybko, że ledwie zdołałem to ogarnąć. Nad nami przeleciał potężny kształt. Przemknął nad Ziyą i wciągnął ją do siebie. Zanim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować, coś z góry spadło Meretseger na głowę. Bogini krzyknęła i ponownie upadła, przeklinając. Potem ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął - prosto na powóz zaprzężony przez Świrusa. Spojrzałem w górę, zdumiony, i napotkałem wzrok... Walta. - W-walt? - wyjąkałem. - Co ty tu... A potem odwróciłem się i zorientowałem się, że chłopak nie jest sam. Uprząż mojego gryfa trzymała Sadie. Zerknęła na mnie kątem oka. - Rany, Carter, nad tym twoim dziobowatym naprawdę trudno zapanować - powiedziała. Ziya poprawiła szalik. - W każdym razie, dzięki. Sadie się rozpromieniła. - Och, nie ma za co, gołąbeczki! Zamrugałem. Spojrzałem w dół, gdzie zostawiliśmy Meretseger z jej jadowitym pupilkiem. - Nie rozumiem - powiedziałem. - Skąd wiedzieliście, że spotkamy ją? Sadie odrzuciła kosmyk włosów, który opadł jej spod czapki na oko. - Po prostu jesteśmy tacy niesamowici. Walt się roześmiał. - No, to też. Ale my także chcieliśmy po prostu wybrać się na, jakby to nazwać, przedwigilijną randkę. No i was spotkaliśmy. - Początek świąt jest bardzo obiecujący - zauważyła Sadie. - Kto to w ogóle był, ta bogini w kucyku? Wymieniliśmy z Ziyą spojrzenia. - To historia na inny raz - uznałem, a moja dziewczyna potaknęła. Sadie wywróciła oczami. - O rany, teraz mnie to gryzie i zjada! Czemu nie powiecie? Zignorowałem ją. Zerknąłem w dół. Widok Brooklynu z góry był naprawdę ładny. Zacząłem rozmyślać. No dobrze. Może nasze święta zaczęły się od ataku wężowej bogini, przez co mogę nazywać te dni Wężowym Narodzeniem. Ale w końcu takie akcje to codzienność rodziny Kane. Marzyłem już tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej dostać się do Domu Życia. Czekała nas wspaniała Wigilia, czego byłem pewien - nawet, jeśli zostanę zmuszony do słuchania irytujących uwag mojej siostry. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Konkurs Kategoria:Opowiadania